


Tickletober Day 14 - Light Tickles [LATE]

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2020 [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft James T. Kirk, Soft Spock (Star Trek), Tickling, ticklish Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: In a quiet moment, Jim discovers something new about Spock.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Tickletober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Tickletober Day 14 - Light Tickles [LATE]

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm not gonna be late anymore!  
> Also me: *has an 8+ hour headache* *gets a brief stomach bug* *gets easily distracted*
> 
> Anyways, the fics are coming now lol. 14-17 will be uploaded tonight!

It was moments like these that Jim coveted, Spock knew.

With how many emergencies the Enterprise seemed to encounter, it was near-impossible to catch any stolen moments between work. And Spock himself had set boundaries for the bridge, knowing what Jim was like. As much as he cared for Jim, he would not be made the latest lunchtime gossip for the new transfers thanks to the Captain’s flirtations.

Currently, they were curled into each other on Jim’s bed, backs resting against the headboard. Spock was reading something on his PADD while Jim traced shapes onto the thin skin of his wrist, pressing a grin into Spock’s throat whenever he shivered. Eventually, Jim’s fingers began trailing up his arm, and Spock’s arms prickled out goosebumps in response.

“You’re beautiful,” Jim murmured against his skin.

“Is that so?” Spock replied, finally setting aside his PADD.

Spock hummed as he felt Jim’s lips press a brief kiss to his neck, wrapping his arm around Jim’s shoulders to pull him closer. Jim took it even further than that, swinging a leg over his lap to straddle him. Instead of cuddling closer as Spock expected, he leaned back.

“Yes,” Jim said quietly, reaching up a hand to cup his jaw. “I love you.”

Spock tilted his head into Jim’s hand. He still struggled expressing his affections in words as Jim did, but he rested easy in knowing that Jim knew the sentiment was there. It had been talked about at length, after all.

But Spock couldn’t help but jerk away as Jim’s fingers brushed against his ear, clapping a hand over his mouth. Jim also jerked away, as if he had been burned, and a guilty expression crossed over his face.

“Sorry, was that--” Jim cleared his throat, avoiding Spock’s eyes. “A, ah,  _ Vulcan biology _ thing?”

Spock was never going to live the Pon Farr incident down, was he?

Fortunately, Spock’s reaction had  _ nothing _ to do with what Jim had been referencing. Unfortunately, Spock’s reaction had everything to do with something Spock found almost equally as embarrassing.

“No,” Spock said simply, hoping Jim would drop it.

It could never be that easy.

Jim’s brow furrowed. “What is it then? Are you hurt?” He took Spock’s chin between his fingers to make him tilt his head, trying to examine his ear. “Let me see.”

Spock carefully extracted his head from Jim’s hand. “I am not injured, Jim.”

Jim stared at him, in that way that made Spock feel like Jim was trying to take apart his soul through his eyes alone. “Spock.”

Spock steadfastly refused to sigh in resignation and relented. “I just have a certain… sensitivity.”

Jim hesitated. “Sensitivity?”

“Yes.”

“A sensitivity of the ears.”

“Yes.”

“That doesn’t make it sound like any less of a Vulcan sex thing.”

This time Spock did sigh, but only barely. He looked away, staring at the wall, hoping it helped him feel less vulnerable as he next spoke.

“It’s… ticklish.”

“Ticklish.”

The teasing tone of Jim’s voice did nothing to soothe his frayed nerves, and Spock started rambling to cover that fact up. “I know there is logic in it. An evolutionary measure designed to warn of danger, but it does not stop the fact that it is--” Spock cut himself off, realizing he’d backed himself into a corner.

“... Embarrassing?” Jim finished for him, with that infuriating smirk of his.

Spock searched for an out. “In a sense.”

That smirk stayed firmly in place. “You don’t have to be like that with me, Spock. I know you.”

Spock didn’t say anything in return, redirecting his gaze to the wall from where it had traitorously strayed back to Jim. He absolutely did  _ not _ startle when he felt Jim’s fingers on his ears once more.

“Tell me to stop now and I will.”

Spock hesitated, for just a moment. “I suppose it’s already,” Spock said after a moment, voice barely a whisper. “So long as it’s you.”

Though he wasn’t looking, Spock could feel the force of Jim’s smile. He resisted the urge to squirm nervously as Jim’s fingers traced up his ears, trying to find weak points. Instead, he clapped a hand over his mouth to hide any smiles that broke through and held his breath to keep in the laughter.

“You’re going green,” Jim teased, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the tip of Spock’s ear.

Spock let out a nearly inaudible squeak, not expecting the press of lips.

“I could do this all night. You may be hiding your smile, but I can see it around your eyes.”

Spock’s shoulders shook with silent laughter as Jim kept tracing, delicately running his fingers over the points of Spock’s ears. Clearly it didn’t take him long to find the weakest spots, Jim was nothing if not observant. There was a reason he had made captain, even with his short time in StarFleet.

“In fact, I may just do this all night.”

“ _ Jim _ ,” Spock forced out, finally jerking away from his touch.

“Spock.”

Spock relaxed back into the pillows as Jim finally moved his hands away. He leaned up and pressed a brief, gentle kiss to Jim’s lips.

“We should sleep soon to get the maximum amount of rest possible for our shift on the bridge tomorrow.”

Jim smiled at him, smoothing down his mussed up hair. “Ever the logical one.”

“Someone has to be, in this relationship.”

Jim laughed, but toppled off Spock. Spock helped him wriggle back under the blankets and they curled close together as Jim called for the computer to dim the lights. Though Jim fell asleep quickly, Spock stayed awake much longer, unable to erase the feeling of Jim’s fingers tickling away at his ears.

And the fact that he didn’t mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
